Pippin Atmark Floppy Unit
The Pippin Atmark Floppy Unit (PA-82002) is an expansion dock for Pippin consoles that adds the ability to read and write to floppy disks.Bandai Digital Entertainment To Offer Iomega's Zip Drive With New Internet Access Appliance., BusinessWire. 1996-06-18. Hardware The optional dock was assembled in Japan for Bandai Digital Entertainment with internal components designed by Apple Computer.Pippin Floppy Disk Unit by Mark Johnson. Flicker. 2013-10-11. The position of the ejection pinhole indicates that the floppy drive mechanism is a manual-inject unit from Mitsubishi Electric. The drive is capable of reading 800KB and 1.4MB floppy disks in HFS format. Older MFS-formatted 400KB disks can still be read under the Pippin OS based on Mac OS 7.5.2,Interchangeability and Compatibility of Apple Macintosh 1.4 MB “SuperDrive” Floppy Drives by Siber-Sonic, World O’ Apple & Macintosh. 2009-01-21. but this backwards compatibility disappears in Mac OS 8.Working with Macintosh Floppy Disks in the New Millennium by Siber-Sonic, World O’ Apple & Macintosh. 2019-01-22. Release A white version of the dock was released in the Japanese market with the launch of the Pippin Atmark at an MSRP of JP¥ 12,000.Spec. by chemy cano, Pipp!n@Archive. Archived 2007-02-05. However, they are exceptionally rare.Video Game Bible 1985-2002 by Andy Slaven, p.61. Some unreleased prototypes contained a combination of a floppy drive in the front and a 10BASE-T ethernet port in the back.Bandai-Pippin for sale... and more than complet by newcoleco, AtariAge. 2007-01-29. A dark version for Pippin @WORLD or Katz Media Player 2000 consoles had been announced for release in October 1996 at a list price of US$120, but is not known to have shipped to the public.Consumers in U.S. To See a New Pippin by Jon Swartz, San Francisco Chronicle. 1996-06-14. Archived 1996-12-20.@World: Pippin shippin' by David Morgenstern, MacWEEK vol.10-46. 1996-12-02. Archived 1996-12-20. Replica board Hobbyists have produced a replica of the floppy adapter board to attach a floppy drive.Pippin Floppy Board Replica 1.0 by DocTB, Oshpark. 2017-07-21. A FloppyEmu unit can also be used to emulate a floppy disk with a Secure Digital (SD) card, which can store multiple 400K, 800K, and 1.4MB disk images.Floppy Emu and the Apple Pippin by Steve Chamberlin, Big Mess o' Wires. 2017-08-18.A virtual floppy drive for the Apple Pippin (French) at Le Journal du Lapin (2017-06-25) This can be a viable storage alternative for early Pippin Atmarks with revision 1.0 "KINKA" ROMs as they do not support external SCSI drives without a 1.2 ROM upgrade.FDユニット自作 その１ (Japanese) by Kankoba, MAISON PiPPiN, GeoCities. Archived 2002-03-05.SCSI接続その１ (Japanese) by Kankoba, MAISON PiPPiN, GeoCities. Archived 2002-11-15.PEASE Turbo Support Page, Maki Enterprise. Accessed 2017-04-16. Gallery Pippin Atmark Floppy Unit at BDEC MacworldExpoTokyo96.gif|Pippin Atmark Floppy Unit on display at Macworld Expo Tokyo 1996. Pippin docks.png|Promotional image of a KMP 2000 with a floppy dock and other matching peripherals. Pippin Atmark Floppy Unit board.jpg|A X-PCI to floppy disk adapter board from a Pippin Atmark Floppy Unit. Pippin ATMARK Floppy Unit board replica.jpg|Hobbyist replica of the floppy disk adapter board. Deltis 230MO and floppy comparison.jpg|Comparison of a drive from a magneto-optical dock (left) with a floppy dock mechanism (right). Pippin combo dock front.jpg|Front of a prototype combo dock with a floppy drive in the front and an ethernet port in the back. Pippin combo dock back.jpg|Back of a prototype combo dock with a 10BASE-T ethernet port (bottom left). Pippin combo dock closeup.jpg|Closeup of the 10BASE-T ethernet port on the back of a prototype combo dock. References See also *Pippin titles that include a floppy disk *Pippin Zip dock *Deltis 230 MO Docking Turbo External links *Floppy disk at Wikipedia *A Floppy Drive for Apple's Pippin by Brian Benchoff at Hackaday (2017-09-04) *A floppy drive for the Bandai Pippin by Piérre Dandumont, Journal du Lapin (2017-09-03) *Pippin X-PCI and FDD connector wiring (Japanese) at MAISON PiPPiN (archived 2002-11-15) Category:Floppy disks Category:Peripherals